


Keith's "Unique" Hobbies

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bullying, Fiber Arts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hobbies, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Knitting, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While he was in the shack in the middle of the desert, Keith didn't just do nothing! He's not some sort of weirdo or something... Ahem. Anyway, Lance, Pidge, and a reluctant Hunk don't seem to think so. But Keith is able to prove them wrong and show them his skills!Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's "Unique" Hobbies

“Okay. Look.” Keith huffed. “I had hobbies when I lived in the shack! Why is that so hard for you guys to believe?!”

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge stared at him in disbelief. Shiro was out in a meeting (cough date cough) with Allura, and Coran had accompanied them to make sure they didn’t get in any trouble. The real people they should’ve been worried about were the three they left behind, though. Hunk, the most responsible out of all of them, had been left in charge. 

“Being emo doesn’t actually count as a hobby, Keith.” Lance said snidely. Pidge snickered, but Hunk just rolled his eyes. 

“For your information I knitted these gloves I’m wearing right now.” Keith said suddenly, and he puffed up proudly. Hunk spoke up then. 

“See guys, I told you Galra Keith had a sense of humor.” Savage.

“No, I’m serious!”

“Yeah?” said Pidge, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. “Then prove it.” 

And then Keith did, believe it or not. He pulled out knives, and yarn, and he casted the stitches on… But onto the knives. Which might’ve been just the slightest bit unorthodox. Not only did it prove to his friends that he really could knit; but it also reminded them that he always and I mean always carried knives on him. So all in all, it was a win-win for Keith. 


End file.
